fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nathaniel Ethan Alandris
Nathaniel Ethan Alandris (ナサニエル・イーサン・アランドリス, Nasanieru Īsan Arandorisu), better known as Nath, is a wandering Mage currently travelling the world with his daughter Elysia. He's looking for a peaceful town to settle in and a guild willing to let him in. Overview Nath is a young Mage travelling the world with his daughter Elysia, not having much of an anchor to a place in particular. Born to poor parents forced to give him up to an orphanage, he grew up loved by his surrogate mother, with who he stayed until his fifteenth birthday. When on the road, he met a mage named Elias Alandris that taught him how to use Telekinesis. After some time spent together, they eventually parted ways, with Nath coming out of this experience with better understanding of himself. Three years prior to his current time, Nath settled in a religious town where he met Sabian Angibault, with who he pursued a relationship and had a child with. However, within months of their newborn's life, he got kicked out and had to start from the beginning. To this day, he still hasn't found the right place to settle in and keep travelling the world in hope of anchoring himself somewhere to provide stability to his daughter. Appearance Current Nath is a friendly-looking young man of fair skin, thin built bordering on muscular, and average stature appearing shorter than he actually is within a group his age. Unlike his confident resting stance would suggest, he is quite well-mannered and delicate in his gestures, letting his kind nature shine through. He is often seen wearing a fond smile when in company of people, and otherwise generally looks focused. A lovey-dovey expression usually finds a way to his face when in company of his daughter Elysia. His most distinctive feature is thus far his hair, more thanks to his rough hairstyle than his rather bland brown hair color. It is cut in overgrown bangs brushed to each side of his face with a few wild strands, from which are steaming two longer hair locks left framing his face. The rest of his hair, cut a bit under his ears, is tucked behind them with most of it being tied into a small high ponytail at the back of his head. As for his eyes, they're rather ordinary, almond-shaped and of a darker brown color. Nath's main outfit is composed of the following: a green, tailored, sleeveless shirt with a turtleneck that replaces the binder he usually wears under regular clothing, grey cargo pants that fall at knee level and dark boots. During his travels, a dark cloak is added on top of his clothes, underneath which is usually a pink makeshift baby carrier when his daughter is too tired to walk. Otherwise, he has a regular travelling bag on his back most of the time. Other Outfits As a child, Nath's hair was much longer since it fell in an unkept manner to his armpits' level. Due to the poverty of his orphanage, he only wore a pale green, short dress seemingly cut out of a bag and fixed at multiple places with brown patches of fabric. Oftentimes, he would tuck it inside of brown pants that he borrowed from his surrogate sibling Jona. The dress, much like the rest of his body, was covered in dirt at places from when he would play outside, and would often bear new tears from all the roughhousing. When he set out to travel, Nath's body had grown and developped more feminine curves, along with a bit of chest, giving off a more graceful appearance. He had cut his hair right above his shoulder level, and tied it into a small ponytail at the base of his hair with a green ribbon. Wanting to wear something practical, he opted for a simple light green t-shirt with three-quarters sleeves and light brown pants with side pockets that fell to his knees. At his feet, he wore brown boots of the same color than the three straps he wore around his shoulders and chest. After setting out to travel, ... At the age of 25, Nath's body has grown much more sturdy and muscular, thus diminishing his curves along with a hormonal treatment. Much less self-conscious about his body image, he let his hair grow and now ties it into two braids, one of which is smaller than the other. The smaller braid is left dangling to the right side of his face while the longer one, tied with a green ribbon, falls under his chest and rests on his shoulder. His previous sleeveless shirt with a turtleneck, now of a darker green color, has expanded to a bodysuit. Above it, he wears light green knee pads, with darker green stripes at each end of them, and a green skirt open on his legs, tied to his waist with a white band of fabric folded onto itself. Bandages cover his legs where his bodysuit doesn't, themselves covered by boots identical to his knee pads from his mid-lower leg. Personality Nath is an undeniably friendly and social person that enjoys a good conversation and the company of others. He will often go out of his way to break the ice and create a convivial atmosphere wherever he goes, and tries to defuse arguments and quarrels whenever he can. Generally, he is one to build long lasting bonds with others as he goes and to treasure relationships deeply. Of course, his biggest and most noticeable character traits are his kindness and care for others. Nath has in fact a knack for nurturing others and covering them with attention and love. Compulsively inquiring about the well-being of those around him daily, he’s always eager to listen to their problems and to provide them with affection and attention when they confide in him. He had especially been noted to care about younger people and weak ones, that he generally takes under his wing, protects and defends fiercely. It is later revealed that this attitude of his comes from the habit he took while taking care of his daughter. As such, he’s usually the first one his friends go to when needing emotional support, that he’ll give regardless of his current mood and struggles. This often leads him to toss his extremely cautious nature to the wind to recklessly tackle problems he has nothing to do with, and to endanger himself for the sake of others, despite said others being stronger than him in every aspect. It is yet rare to find him regretting jumping in when the welfare of his friends was at risk. Out of these rushes of adrenaline, Nath is obsessively bent on keeping others safe, himself included, mostly because of the fact he has a daughter to return to. He thus usually displays high levels of cowardness when exposed to danger and prefers to step back, hide and think when confronted with a potential harmful obstacle. Recklessness thereby upsets and tires him greatly, since it puts him and others at a greater risk of injury and usually creates crazy shenanigans that he does not have the energy to deal with. Therefore, as he is often surrounded by “reckless idiots” (at least according to him), he generally assumes a role of straight man not tolerating any “bullshit” they put him through. This responsibility as the only sane man in the groups he takes a part in generally stresses him to a great extent, much like unexpected situations, often leading him to devolve into anxious breakdowns when confronted with stupidity. His patience is usually pushed to its limits as well. Outside of his intolerance for recklessness, Nath can regularly display another striking flaw of his, less obvious but just as prominent: he is a miserly person as much as one can be, counting every yen and preciously storing it in his bank account; oftentimes, even his overly kind nature isn’t keen enough to stop him from refusing to lend any money at all. He is yet fine with lending objects or services. This habit can be explained by his poor background from back in the orphanage, where we saw how poor both his biological and surrogate parents were, which emphasized in his mind the importance of money. It was later reinforced when he was kicked out of his ex’s house and had to survive on his own with a daughter at charge, and would find himself hungry more days than not. Magic and Abilities Magic Telekinesis (テレキネシス, Terekineshisu): Nath’s main Magic and primary mean of defense. Taught to him by a wandering Mage named Elias, this versatile form of Magic allows Nath to apply different gravity-altering forces on his environment with the power of his mind, enabling him to pick objects of various sizes, on top of animals and humans. While it constrains an unpracticed mage by forcing him to depend solely on external sources of objects, this fatal flaw can be overcame with enough creativity and, when trained enough, makes for quite a destructive force with a varied amount of defensive, offensive and supporting spells. As such, Nath used it to launch large objects at foes, to pick them and hurl them about, to levitate or to form a barrier around him. He also uses it to repel attacks thrown his way and redirect them. By using this repelling telekinetic energy in various manners and shapes, Nath is also able to cast spells that don’t rely on his surroundings to work, such as slashing waves of magic or barriers. *'Repel' (撃退, Gekitai): Nath sends a wave of psychic powers against his opponent, which sends them and their attack backwards. After training this ability to its fullest, Nath is now able to conjure this attack with a flicker of his wrist and can generate two repelling shields at the same time. He is also able to redirect whatever is thrown at him wherever he wishes, usually back on their caster. *'Crushing Aura' (圧砕アウラ, Assai Aura): Nath surrounds himself with a barrier of telekinesis and forces everything on his near vicinity onto the ground, maintaining it there by exercising pressure on it with his powers. If the pressure is great enough, it can knock unconscious enemies weaker than him. A recent update allows him to crumble objects more than simply putting them on the ground, and if exercised onto someone weaker by four times than him, it deals them a great amount of internal damage. The biggest flaw of this technique is that it targets everyone within a certain perimeter, regardless if they are a foe or an ally. *'Telekinetic Propulsion' (テレキネティック推力, Terekinetikku Suiryoku): Nath surrounds and lifts himself with psychic powers, to then launch himself in the direction of his choice at a phenomenal speed. It allows him to close long distances in the blink of an eye, and the recoil also gives a little more punch to his regular physical attacks. *'Psychic Armor' (精神的なの鎧, Seishin-Tekina no Yoroi): Nath covers his body with repelling telekinetic energy, making everything it touches fly back in the opposite direction much like a wind armor would. Extra coating on various parts of his body gives his physical attacks a little bit more punch, especially if coupled with recoil. *'Telekinetic Slash' (テレキネティックスラッシュ, Terekinetikku Surasshu): Nath summons a slashing, condensed wave of repelling telekinetic powers against his enemy or the obstacle in his way. It was shown capable to slash through stone and even metal if given enough speed. Currently, much like his Repel spell, Nath is able to conjure two simultaneous slashes if creating one with each hand. He can also create a rain of them if rapidely conjuring slashes one after the other. *'Psycho Crush' (サイコクルーシュ, Saiko Kurūshu): With a gesture of his hand, Nath exerces tremendous pressure onto a precise point, to the point of crumbling whatever is located under it. It is considered an upgrade of Crushing Aura by Nath but is actually different from it, since the crushing pressure is localized rather than exerced onto Nath's whole magical aura, thus limiting damage onto a designated target. Earth Magic (土系各種魔法, Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): An elemental-based Magic that Nath learned when he seeked a secondary magic that didn't require him to rely on his environment. Self-taught with the help of a book incrusted with rock, this Magic ... Natural Abilities Enhanced Speed: '''Nath is capable of impressive feats of speed and reflexes without the help of his Telekinesis. It was shown to be enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye, most notably to take cover, and to dodge swift attacks while preparing to retaliate, making him near untouchable when enhancing his speed by propulsing himself through the air. '''Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Strenght: Enhanced Durability: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Keen Intellect: Nath Master Strategist: Other Equipment History Childhood Nathalie was born in a poor neighbourhood, of poor, jobless and homeless parents that would spend their days in the streets looking for money. Despite all of this, they covered their newly born child with affection for the few time they had him, before eventually deciding to take him to an orphanage to have better living conditions, where they would often visit him up until his eight birthday, at which point they presumably died. The orphanage that he had been entrusted to treated him well, and he grew beloved by his surrogate mother and siblings, while he in turn loved them back as dearly. However, problems started to arise as Nathalie begun to resent the labels he was assigned as she didn't feel they described him just right, for he was born a girl but would much rather play and dress like the boys. Not wanting to upset his caretaker who he had been instructed to listen to if he wanted to make her happy, Nathalie buried deeply his issues in his subconscious and pretended they never existed in the first place, although he would keep on fiercely refusing to have anything to do with feminity. Soon, he found a kindred spirit in one of his siblings, Jonathan, who liked dresses as much as Nathalie disliked them and would simply go by the more feminine nickname "Jona". Similarly, Nathalie quickly adopted "Nath" as a nickname and would soon discourage any use of his first name. With Jona, they would often exchange clothes and toys to the full satisfaction of the other. It lasted a few peaceful years, during which little protest was opposed to them, until Ms. Lanetier decided that they had become too old for this kind of games and would start forcing Nath and Jona into their respective clothes. Not wanting to be a bad child, Nath resigned himself to his own clothes and toys, until, at age 12, he got sick of it and begun to reject it all violently, lashing out at his family for two consecutive years. Having enough of his bad behavior, Ms. Lanetier confronted Nath and they had a long talk, at the end of which they concluded that Nath could have the boys' clothes at the condition that he'd be nicer to everyone around. Satisfied, he did as he was told for his remaining year at the orphanage. At age 15, the legal drinking age, he thus left the house of his childhood and set out to travel. Travelling days Settling down Homelessness Synopsis Travelling Chronicles arc X788 arc Relationships Ms. Lanetier Nath's surrogate mother. Elias Alandris Sabian Angibault Elysia Alandris Carwyn Abriam Trivia *According to his bio file: **He likes his daughter Elysia and money. **He dislikes knuckleheads. *Nath's star sign is Lion. *His favorite dish is apple doughnuts. *He also has a sweet tooth and likes fruits, notably pears. *He often suffers from night terrors. *He is transgender, as he was born female but later assumed a male identity. He rarely ever mentions this fact after meeting rejection in the past. *He currently isn't interested in relationships as he's still deeply hurt by his previous one's unfortunate break-up. *He picked his chosen name by looking for a male version of his birth name Nathalie so it'd suit his nickname Nath. His middle name, meanwhile, is the name his parents would have given him if he was a boy, which he assumed in their honor. *He first had no last name, but assumed one following his change of identity so he'd have a family link with his mentor from back then. *When introducing himself, he always mentions his first name but encourages people to call him by his nickname. One would believe that it's a mark of familiarity, but in truth, it isn't at all. What determines if he sees someone as a person he's comfortable with is if he reveals his last name, or even more rarely his middle name to someone, since they are marks of his deep respect for those who shaped him. *'Nomenclature:' **Nathalie (from the Latin Natalia) – "Natal Day", "Christmas". **Nathaniel (from the Hebrew Netan’el) – "God has Given" or "Gift of God". **Ethan (from Hebrew) – "firm", "strong", "impetuous" and "long-lived" among other meanings. Quotes References Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Independent Mages